


Puzzle Piece

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Reisi hates leaving puzzles unfinished, so when he finds Mikoto holding the last piece, threatening to burn it up, he does the only thing any sane man would do."Don't you fucking dare."





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Was hoping it would be longer and at least hit the 1k mark but studying for exams suck and I can't really think of anything else to add so... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Reisi was in his office doing another one of his puzzles again. He had almost finished the one he was working on. Two pieces to fit left. He grabbed the last piece on his table. Wait… last piece? His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the empty space where he put all of his pieces when he was working on a puzzle. Then he frantically glanced back to his puzzle.

There was one empty place left even after he fitted the piece in his hand.

He started casually looking at the floor although on the inside he was panicky. He hated leaving puzzles undone. If he did not find this last piece, this puzzle would haunt him forever.

After a while, he sighed and called the other occupant in the room. “Suoh.” Lifting his head up to glance at the red-haired man, lounging on the chair with legs thrown over one of the armrests, before his eyes zoomed in on what he was holding between his fingers.

“Is that my puzzle piece you’re holding?”

Mikoto casually lifted the hand that was holding the piece up before remarking. “Oh, this? I found it on the floor, was gonna throw it away or maybe burn it cause I know how much you hate litterin’.” His tone clearly giving him away. This barbarian must’ve taken it away when he came in. How did he not notice?

“Suoh, I swear if you burn that piece up, I will ignore you for one whole month.”

Mikoto’s eyes glinted. “Is that so?” He challenges as red aura starts coming up his wrist. “If I cause trouble myself, you’ll have no choice but to come though.”

Reisi’s eye twitched. “Give it back.”

“Maybe we should test that theory.” Mikoto says as his aura continues to travel up his hand, now covering his palm.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Now Reisi doesn’t get angry often, but when it’s concerning his precious puzzles? That was a different story.

Mikoto’s smirk only grew wider. “You should curse more often. It’s _hot_.”

Reisi’s eye twitched again. He slipped up. “Now is not the time to discuss what I should say.” He stood up. “Give back my puzzle piece, Suoh.”

“What if I don’t wanna? What are you gonna do then, Mu-na-ka-ta~?” Mikoto sings, tone light and teasing, smirking as he did.

Reisi rounded the table just as Awashima entered the room.

“Captain? Are you going somewhere?” She questions, barely glancing at the red head.

“No Awashima-kun. Was there something you would like to report?” He says, half leaning against his table as he fights the desire to lunge across the room and slug Mikoto’s smug face before taking back his puzzle piece.

“Ah, yes! We’ve finally managed to capture the strain that has been causing trouble lately.” She starts off and Reisi sees from the corner of his eye the red aura that was once around Mikoto’s palm now travel upwards, closer to the piece.

“But recently, there has been another disturbance in the city. We suspect it’s another strain.” The aura creeps closer just a tad, now at his knuckles.

“Thank you Awashima-kun. You may leave now, I will read the report later.”

“But Captain-”

“Now. Awashima-kun.” He states, voice firm as he gave one of his political smiles.

“Yes sir.” She turns on her heels and leaves the room.

The moment the door clicks back into place, Reisi crosses the room to where Mikoto is and reached out to grab the piece when Mikoto speaks up.

“You sure you wanna do that?” He says as he smirks, moving the hand away, aura further climbing his fingers.

“Give. It. Back.” Reisi grits out.

“You’re gonna have ta pay.”

Reisi’s eye twitches and he glares at Mikoto for a while before sighing. Then he grabs the other’s collar and drags him up slightly to place a kiss onto his lips. Before he could pull back, he feels a hand come up to encircle his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. “Suoh!” he manages to get out before Mikoto presses his lips to his once again.

“I am working now!” He tries again but Mikoto doesn’t listen.

“One more.” He says instead and Reisi has no choice but to give in.

He pulls back, successfully putting his hands between them to prevent Mikoto from dragging him down again.

“If you let me work and give me back my puzzle piece _now_ , I promise you can have as many kisses as you want when we go back home.”

Mikoto hums. “But what if I want them now?” He tightens his grip further.

“Mikoto. Let me go. Now.”

The red head tilts his head as if contemplating but ultimately releases a long “Nahhh.”

Reisi squints. “I swear to god, you’d better fucking give me back my puzzle piece and let me go right now or so help me.” His patience was a tense string now.

Mikoto immediately lets him go, tossing the puzzle piece in his direction as well.

He steps back, catching the piece in the air easily, though he was puzzled. Mikoto would never let him go so easily. His question though was answered not more than a few seconds later.

“I was right. You are hotter when you curse.”

His eyes widened as he replayed what he had said before. Shit, he did curse.

“Shut-”

“No wonder I never want to let you go in bed.”

The string snaps. “Go fuck yourself Suoh.”


End file.
